


Frost

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [10]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dyspraxia, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lindsay and Tyler try (and fail) to go ice skating.





	Frost

Holding hands with Tyler, Lindsay looks down at her horrible ice skates as she prepares herself to step out onto the ice. Skating on the open air ice rink in the big park in the city centre seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she’s a bit worried. Especially because the ice seems so much more dangerous now she’s up close (people keep falling over and it looks painful).

It’s so cold out here she can see her breath in the frosty air, and her hands are going numb inside her gloves. She can barely see Tyler’s face behind his woolly hat, but he looks a bit nervous too.

“Should we go?” Tyler asks, his voice trembling from the cold.

Lindsay nods slowly, smiling as much as she can. “Yeah, let’s go.”

And, slowly, they step out onto the ice. Immediately, they both slip and go crashing to the ground. The ice is rock hard and makes her designer jeans wet. Groaning, Lindsay grabs the railing and pulls herself back to her feet. Her feet slip and slide and she clings to the railing for dear life.

Grimacing, Tyler tries to copy her. But his legs flail and it takes him much longer to stand up. Lindsay wonders if it’s to do with his dyspraxia thingy. Eventually, an exhausted Tyler joins her, leaning against the railing.

“This is much harder than it looks,” he says.

“Why don’t we just stay here for a while?” Lindsay suggests, and Tyler smiles.

“Yeah, let’s stay here.”

And they carefully hold hands and lean against the railing, watching the other people skate and taking in the beauty of the Christmas lights.

This may not have gone to plan, but she’s still enjoying her night out. And she thinks Tyler is too.


End file.
